Something To Die For
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: During the Death Eater attack at school Hermione chases after Harry as they both go on a hunt for Snape both having their different reasons one for love the other revenge.


**Title: **Something To Die For

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Snape x Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the books…..or the movies.

**A/N: **This is my second attempt at a HGSS! Story, the first fic went horribly wrong so I decided to delete it and write a new one. After this I am planning on doing a long Draco x Hermione story for I love that couple just as much and maybe if I have time something Ginny x Harry, for their cute too!

**Summery: **During the Death Eater attack at school Hermione chases after Harry as they both go on a hunt for Professor Snape both having as they do their different reasons one for love and the other revenge.

--------------------------------

Harry Potter hit the ground with a hard thud as he had the breath knocked out of him, he then breathlessly tried to get up and reach for his wand. But it was no use as a furious looking Professor Snape raised his wand high and hexed it out of his reach leaving Harry wand less and utterly powerless.

"You stupid...stupid boy!" Snape spat walking towards him with a lived look "Did you honestly think I could have been beaten by my own inventions, that I…...the half-blood prince came up with!"

Harry said nothing to this as he reached out a hand for his wand but yet again he found it knocked out of his reach as a foot suddenly crashed down on his hand making him cry out in utter pain. Snape's thin lips then curled into a smile as he crushed down harder on Harry's hand loving the sound of the boy screaming out in pain.

"Beg for mercy …….Potter" Snape hissed raising his wand as his dark eyes glittered. "Beg for it…..like your father never did…..that proud fool."

Harry's teeth clenched as he heard this as his hand felt as though it would break any moment now as Snape put more pressure on it but he was not giving up. This professor turned monster had killed Dumbledore in cold blood and Harry wasn't going to give up until justice was paid, and paid dearly.

"I'm….I'm not going to beg!" Harry yelled out cringing as sweat rolled down his face in his struggle "I would rather die…….then beg to the likes of you…..you murderer!"

Snape's face darkened at hearing this and with a sneer he raised his wand high in the air to deliver a blow to the put down Harry, but suddenly he found he couldn't as his wand was knocked out of his hand by a casted spell.

Turning his head sharply to the side to see who had interfered Professor Snape was met by the shocking sight of Hermione Granger coming towards him. His dark eyes lingered on her momentarily completely forgetting about Potter as he saw with and inward shutter that she had been injured in the battle.

His pause of action didn't last long as he quickly remembering what his mission was for the Dark Lord began to back away letting Potter go.

"Professor!…" cried out Hermione breathlessly coming closer "Wait please….I……I have to…."

But before she could finish her sentence she collapsed to the ground just a few feet away from Harry, Her left shoulder had been injured badly and was bleeding profusely as blood ran down her arm.

Harry who laid in pain from Hermione let out a cry as he struggled to have the strength to get to her before the evil Snape did.

He knew the only way he could get them both out of this alive was for him to get back his wand which lay some feet away from him in the dark grass. Snape who appeared caught off guard by Hermione arrival failed to notice Harry slowly but surely crawling his way along the ground to his wand.

Professor Snape's face remained dark for a few brief moments as he considered once again what to do or what not to do. His eyes wandered over to the girl who was injured and needed help and then over to the boy who just moments before he was trying to kill.

His job was to destroy the boy or at least get him ready for the Dark Lord but now as he stood there the Professor found it was his heart that was pulling him in the wrong direction.

Turning his head quickly back to the girl Snape cursed loudly as he then knowing his life could very well count on it went over and picked up his fallen wand.

As he did he noticed Potter moving to his own and with a quick spell Snape locked his legs forcing him to remain still as he again knocked his wand further from him. Snape did not feel in the mood right now to deal with Potter there was something more important for him to do.

Grabbing his wand quickly Snape with an expressionless face walked over to Hermione quickly bending down lifting her up.

"Granger..!" Snape said quickly grabbing her face with his hand "Granger can you hear me?"

Hermione didn't respond to his question which received a growl from Snape as he quickly raised his wand in the air making the spell that healed wounds.

He watched then carefully with a weary eye as her serious injury quickly healed itself leaving behind only as a reminded dried blood.

She made a soft moan moments later after all this, as her forehead wrinkled as her eyes slowly fluttered open to look up at Snape with confusement.

"P…..Professor?' Hermione whispered "Wh….what happened?"

"Silence…you foolish girl" Snape said with a glare "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip at hearing this as tears slowly started to form in her eyes as she looked over Snape's shoulder to see Harry. She didn't exactly know what happened to her just then but she had a sure feeling Snape had just saved her life.

"Answer me!" Snape cried now shaking her "Why did you come after me……when I gave you strict orders not to interfere and go into battle"

"I….I couldn't" Hermione began shaking her head as tears now streamed down her cheeks "I couldn't let you go…..without you knowing the truth….. I'm sorry"

Snape's expression after hearing this changed somewhat as he looked to her not quite sure how to deal with her exchange. Miss Granger and himself had if it was even possible become quite close this last year at school as she had been his potions assistant.

The girl drove him mad and she made him feel angry and yet at peace all at the same time she unlocked feelings within him he had long ago forgotten he even had.

"What are you talking about?' Snape asked her quickly raising an eyebrow "What truth?"

Hermione slightly laughed at hearing this from him, he being a Professor and a grown man that he was sure clueless when it came to these types of things.

Licking the blood from her lips Hermione softly smiled as she looked up to the Professor, She over time came to admire and even care for him. She then slowly lifting herself up with a cringe reached up to hug him tight something she had been wanting to do for so long.

She knew her feelings for the Potions Master were wrong but she just couldn't ignore them anymore and especially now seeing she wasn't probably ever going to see him again for he was in trouble. Burying her face in his shoulder Hermione hugged the Professor as she had hugged no one in a long time.

Snape was stunned by her action as he remained frozen in place as she embraced him with such an air of caring…..and dare he say it love. Snape never in his life had ever truly been loved by another human he had been bullied and picked on most his life up until adult hood.

He then had changed his ways and became the man he was now, Dark natured and full of suspicion and yet here he was now being held by this pure hearted girl.

"Professor……." Hermione said softly in his ear pulling back his long dark hair "The truth is……..I think I love you."

Snape slightly chuckled at hearing this but not without a smile as he finally seeming able to move again reached up and pushed her back but more as to just get some breathing space. The girl was clearly out of her mind saying such words to him even though he himself felt a spark similar to her own but a stronger part of him told him it was all pure nonsense.

For surly the girl had to be crazy, being so young and full of life and saying such things to an old man like him who's life was a living hell now more then ever.

"Then that is your misfortune…….. Miss Granger" Snape whispered back clearly looking her straight in the eyes "Not…..mine"

Hermione eyes widen at hearing this as she tried to fully grasp what he had just said for she had thought he had felt the same but it seems now she had been wrong.

'P..Professor" Hermione pleaded shaking her head with a sniff "I don't….understand I thought…

"You thought wrong" Snape said then quickly with a flash of his eyes

Hermione's tears ran all the more after this as she fought with her feelings as Professor Snape got up from the ground and glared at her.

"You should leave…..Miss Granger" Snape said quickly searching the grounds "and now, for there will be more blood shed this night"

Hermione didn't say anything to this as she just sat on the ground and cried which unseated Snape as he quickly bent down and pulled her up to her feet to shack her by her arms.

"Listen to me….will you" He hissed in her face "You must leave now!……for it will not be safe."

Hermione looked up to him after hearing this, her eyes which had moments before had been filled with love for him now shone with hatred.

"You mean not safe…from you!" She cried back quickly pulling herself free from his steady iron grip "I was wrong about you……I thought you cared but now I see your nothing more then what people think of you."

Snape's face darkened at hearing this as he looked at her now with narrowed eyes that almost shined red from the flames of Hagrid's hut.

"And what is that?" He said coldly "A man who has lost everything……a man who has no life, a man who just did the most horrible thing imaginable to save those he cares about!"

"No" Hermione said softly with a trembling lip "You're a man……who has no one to love but himself."

Snape was furious by this and his anger quickly got the better of him as he raised his wand high in the air and it was then that Hermione saw for a split second over Snape's shoulder Harry raising his wand for the final attack.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry bellowed from the grass behind the pair at finally reaching his wand.

Quickly after casting the same spell he had hit Malfoy with in the girls bathroom a set of green sparks flew out of Harry's wand at the speed of light towards Professor Snape.

Hermione's eyes widen as she saw the spell coming their way and she quickly not thinking anything of it jumped in front of Professor Snape who to her surprise quickly pushed her back and out of the way.

It was then that Professor Snape took the blow of Harry's powerful spell that hit him straight in the chest knocking him over with a loud cry.

Moments later from the soft ground Hermione slowly looked back up and saw with utter horror Professor Snape was laying on the ground were he had pushed her out of the way, the ground now covered with his blood.

"No!……" She screamed quickly getting to her feet "No!…no! no!"

She ran out of breath and leaned over the Professor to be shocked with horror in what Harry's spell had done to him.

Whatever Harry's spell had been it had sliced the Professor's body everywhere the eye could see the Potion Masters once magnificent black robe was now the color of deep red.

Harry who lay behind the horrible scene looked up just in time to see with a smile of relief a host of the surviving Order coming down the hill side to assist them.

All he wanted at that moment was to get this leg locking spell off of him so he could stand once more and finish Snape off now that he was down and dying.

Hermione with tears in her eyes didn't pay attention to the wizards and witches coming her way as they all gasped at the sight of Professor Snape's mutilated body.

"Professor?……" She cried looking for any sign he was still alive" Professor Snape... can you hear me?"

Snape said nothing to this as he remained motionless on the blood soaked grass. Hermione then feeling the need to be extra sure leaned over his body and over his chest to listen for a heartbeat….there was one but it was very faint.

She was about to go grab for her wand when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around just in time to see Harry approach her.

"Harry!" She cried out jumping to her feet quickly "Harry we must do something……all the blood he's dying."

Harry remained quiet after this, his green eyes shone with something Hermione had never seen before and it frankly scared her for this was not the Harry she knew.

"He's not dying" Harry said finally looking down to Snape's motionless body "He's dead… or at least he's going to be after I'm done with him."

Hermione's eyes widen in horror at this as she suddenly had to fight for Snape's life as Harry quickly dove at Snape with her being the only barrier between them.

"Harry stop!" Hermione pleaded in a scream holding him back "You don't have to do this…..He's already dying."

"I'm going to kill him anyways" Harry growled gripping his wand tightly looking to get past her "He's a murderer!……He's the one who killed Dumbledore for god's sake!"

Hermione heart skipped a beat at hearing this come from Harry. Her eyes wide from shock and realization that she hadn't known the full truth of what the Professor had done until now.

"Harry…I…I didn't know" She began shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter now" Harry hissed "Just get out of my way Hermione I have to end this."

Hermione was against this but didn't want to go against her best friend, suddenly to her relief some of the members of the Order jumped in to help her.

She thanked all of them and was about to explain to Harry what was really going on when she suddenly at hearing a strange noise looked down and saw in disbelieve the Professor was struggling to speak.

"Professor..!" Hermione cried falling to her knees beside him "Oh….Professor I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Snape struggled some more to speak, his dark eye's were glazed over as he focused on looking at her. Hermione reached down and grabbed hold of his hand which was cold as death and raised it up to her cheek.

"I'm here Professor" She said with a falling tear "Please hold on…….I'll save you."

It took the Professor a moment or two to finally speak and as he did all Hermione could do was stare back at him waiting for some kind of answer. When he did finally speak it was slow and unsteady but she knew the reasons why and she encouraged him to continue.

"S….stupid……girl" He whispered spitting blood from his mouth "You can't save me... it's too late."

Hermione shook her head at this and squeezed his hand all the more and gave it a soft kiss. She couldn't believe this was happening to the Professor for he did not deserve to die this way even with all his awful deeds.

"It's going to be okay….Professor" She said trying her best to make him stay with her "I promise."

Harry along with the others were surprised by the exchange between the Potions Professor and the school girl for it was oddly shocking. Harry for one even felt a bit sick to his stomach at the situation for never had he heard Hermione speak so to the Professor.

When Harry thought about it some more he wondered if this was somehow a trick of Hermione's to ease the murderers passing. For she knew damn well no one was going to bother saving Professor Snape now knowing what he had done.

"Y.….you were right….Granger" Snape went on coughing up more blood "You were right…about everything."

"I was?" Hermione whispered not quit sure of what he meant "But… I don't understand?"

"Y.. you…..don't need to" He said moving his hand to were his fingers touched her lips leaving a smear of blood along the way "You'll understand…some day…you wrenched girl…please forgive me."

Hermione eyes streamed with tears at this for she didn't understand what he meant and saw with horror he was slowly passing and it left her feeling helpless.

"Professor!…..Professor Snape!" She cried out.

Closing his eyes Snape finally at his end took his last breath and Hermione soon felt him go as his hand dropped down from her cheek to thud loudly on the dark ground. Harry and the rest were shocked and yet there was a sense of duty and relief that they had at last gotten Dumbledore's murderer.

Covering her mouth with her blood stained hands Hermione did the only thing she could and let out a scream of despair as her eyes filled with yet more tears that burned painfully in her eyes.

Harry quickly setting himself free from the others holding him back came to her aid as he bent down and placed and arm around her shaking shoulders.

He half expected her to lash out at him and it was him alone who had killed the Professor. But to his surprise she did no such thing as she soon turned to him and buried her face into his chest to sob.

Wrapping his arms around her Harry looked up to the dark sky above which shinned with stars and a bright full moon. Tonight's events had shocked the magical world as well as devastated it, Dumbledore was gone, but his death was met with justice and revenge.

After that horrific night at Hogwarts, life went back as best it could and Harry and the rest continued on with their mission as always to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Harry never brought the topic of Professor Snape up with Hermione for he had a feeling she was still scared from that experience. He had a feeling she would one day come clean but for the mean time he would never really quite know what really happened that night for as they say it was all a mystery.

**The End**

**More Author notes: **I know I said on my author's profile I rarely do sad and tragic stories but this time around was an exception as I was feeling quit evil at the time of writing it. I would also like to apologize if my story is not totally HP universe approved….. I love HP but honestly even I'm not that good.


End file.
